villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Green Goblin (Marvel)
Notice: This page is about the GREEN GOBLIN, not the various characters who have used the alias over the years specifically. For information on them, please see their respective pages. Also, please do not add information here that only pertains to one of the Goblins and not the others. The Green Goblin is the alias of several fictional characters that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The first and most high-profile incarnation Norman Osborn first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #14 and was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The Green Goblin is a Halloween-themed supervillain whose weapons resemble bats, ghosts and jack-o'-lanterns. Comics journalist and historian Mike Conroy writes of the character: "Of all the costumed villains who've plagued Spider-Man over the years, the most flat-out unhinged and terrifying of them all is the Green Goblin." It should be noted that while most who have worn the mask are villains, the Green Goblin identity itself tends to have it's own personality distinct from it's wearer. For example, Norman Osborn, though evil, has a different personality from his alias, being more cold-blooded as opposed to the Green Goblin's manic and unrestrained personality. The likely reason for this is the Goblin Serum creating a sort of "alternate persona" for whoever injects themself with it. As such, no matter who wears the costume, the Green Goblin is ultimately a homicidal, sadistic, and destructive force to be reckoned with. The Goblins *Norman Osborn *Harry Osborn *Bart Hamilton In the media Spider-Man: The Animated Series Green Goblin is one the most recurring villains in this series (along with Doctor Octopus, Kingpin, Hobgoblin, and Venom). He was voiced by Neil Ross. Norman Osborn appeared in the series from the start, but not as the Goblin. Osborn was indebted to the Kingpin for various shady loans that Osborn was unable to repay, so the Kingpin asked Osborn to kill Spider-Man to repay the loans. Osborn then hires Spencer Smythe to build Spider-Slayers to kill Spider-Man. After the plan fails, Osborn hires the Hobgoblin to kill Wilson Fisk. But the assassination is foiled by Peter Parker, and the Kingpin suspects a conspiracy against him. For his failure, Osborn fired the Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin then joins with Kingpin and kidnaps Norman's son, Harry Osborn, for the crime boss. When Hobgoblin sees that Kingpin will not pay him immediately, he eventually betrays the Kingpin by going to Norman for better weapons to kill the Kingpin and Osborn can have his company and son. Osborn gives him a better glider and weapons and by the time the Hobgoblin returned to the Kingpin, Hobgoblin realizes that the Kingpin knows he was going to double-cross him, causes the Kingpin to flee, having the Hobgoblin think he died and took over his empire. The story concludes with the Kingpin, Osborn, and Spider-Man all loosely allying themselves to defeat the Hobgoblin, who escapes after crash-landing into the water. In the end, Osborn sells 50% of his company to the Kingpin in order to repay his debt, Harry Osborn is returned safely, and the Kingpin rebuilds his headquarters. Later on, in the two-part second season finale, Osborn refuses to grant loans to Adrian Toomes's projects because Toomes was too old and senile. Therefore, Toomes became the villain known as the Vulture in order to try to kill Osborn, but as usual, Spider-Man saves Osborn and defeats the Vulture. Later in the episode, Enter the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn and his partner, Mendel Stromm, were coerced into creating a formula for the Kingpin that grants superhuman strength. An unstable reaction resulted during one experiment and Norman disappeared in the explosion, presumed dead. His son, Harry, blamed the Oscorp stockholders, J. Jonah Jameson, Anastasia Hardy, and Wilson Fisk (the Kingpin), among others, for the death of his father. Soon a mysterious airborne figure, identifying himself as the Green Goblin, began kidnapping the stockholders one by one. Spider-Man uncovered an underwater base where the Goblin intended to kill everyone he had kidnapped. Fighting the Goblin, Spider-Man unmasked him, only to discover that the Green Goblin was Norman Osborn, rather than the suspected identity of his son, Harry. Amnesia ensued and Norman was unable to remember his dual identity. The following morning at OsCorp, he announced that he will no longer build chemical weapons, much to the Kingpin's secret dismay. Osborn appeared as himself again in the episode The Ultimate Slayer at an engagement party for Harry, who was going to marry Mary Jane Watson. However, the party was crashed by Alistair Smythe, recreated as a cyborg under the Kingpin's machinations, and Smythe kidnapped Norman, his son and Mary Jane, bringing them back to the Kingpin's lair. There, the Kingpin reveals to Osborn that Spencer Smythe did not die in the explosion back in The Spider Slayer, but that he escaped early on before the explosion ensued at OsCorp and was met up by the Kingpin. But rather than killing him outright for his failure with the Spider Slayer's goal to kill Spider-Man, the Kingpin sees that he may still have some future use for Spencer, so he places him in chronological suspension. Spider-Man overhears this and tells this to Alistair, who turns on the Kingpin completely, destroys his lair and takes his chronologically-suspended father away with him, thus ending whatever relationship the Kingpin and Alistair had between each other. Spider-Man managed to have saved Norman, Harry and Mary Jane, but unfortunately for Harry, Mary Jane decided to call off her engagement with Harry to be with Peter Parker. In Goblin War!, Norman Osborn became the Green Goblin again after being threatened by the Kingpin that if he did not reveal the Hobgoblin's identity, who the crime boss was currently in league with, then Harry will suffer the consequences. In this episode, he and the Hobgoblin clash over Dr. Ohn's Time Dilation Accelerator, which was what the Hobgoblin possessed that lured the Kingpin into an alliance with him. Near the end, the Green Goblin tracks the Hobgoblin down to Jason Phillip Macandale's home, since the Goblin knew from prior knowledge as Norman Osborn that Macandale was actually the Hobgoblin. So he kidnaps Macandale and his fiance, Felicia Hardy, with the Time Dilation Accelerator, takes them to OsCorp and ties them up over a chemical vat to slowly lower them there to their doom. But Spider-Man arrives just in time for a brief fight with the Green Goblin, saves Macandale and Felicia and nearly destroys the Time Dilation Accelerator with one of the Goblin's weapons. But, seeing that there is still some power left in the Accelerator, the Goblin takes his chances into a portal, stating to Spider-Man beforehand that he'd rather be trapped in limbo than be defeated again by the superhero. However, at the end of the episode, the Goblin manages to make it back into his own dimension because the Accelerator had more power than either him or Spider-Man thought, and he starts to modifying the machine while plotting the downfall of his enemies like Spider-Man and the Kingpin (the Hobgoblin is now jailed at this point because of his identity of Jason Macandale now revealed). In the next episode Turning Point, the Green Goblin finds out Spider-Man's secret identity with the Time Dilation Accelerator. As Osborn, he nearly reveals Peter's identity as the superhero in front of everyone at Harry's birthday party, but when Peter catches on, he causes a fire that abruptly interrupts Osborn. Next, Spider-Man and the Green Goblin's ensuing fight goes from Osborn's home atop the George Washington Bridge. But at the Bridge, the Green Goblin uses the Accelerator again, implying that he will go to Peter's Aunt May's home to kill her. But by the time Spider-Man arrives, the Goblin appears and tells him that he decided to switch targets, implying that he is intending to kidnap Mary Jane. The Goblin succeeds in this task and takes her back to the George Washington Bridge, where he and Spider-Man have their final confrontation. And during the battle, both Mary Jane and the Time Dilation Accelerator fall over a ledge, and the machine is accidentally activated, creating a portal which MJ falls into. Neither Spider-Man or the Goblin know what happened, which makes Spider-Man assume that MJ possibly died and vows vengeance on the Green Goblin. The villain tries to escape using the Accelerator again, but finds that it is almost out of power. Nevertheless, he manages to reactivate it before Spider-Man could reach him, but accidentally creates an unstable portal that sucks anything in its path inside. Spider-Man initially tries to push the Goblin in, but he then realizes that vengeance will not bring Mary Jane back, so he tries to save the Goblin. But the villain activates his glider to attack Spider-Man from behind to push both of them into limbo. However, Spider-Man's spider sense tingles, warning him of the glider coming in, so he dodges it, and the glider hits the Green Goblin in the chest where the Time Dilation Accelerator is situated, thus destroying it and pushing the Goblin into limbo all by himself, where the unstable portal finally ceases to be. Though this is the last time Spider-Man and the Green Goblin would clash, this is not the end of Norman Osborn's saga. In the episode The Return of the Green Goblin, Norman, as the Goblin, contacts Harry through a spiritual link, saying that if Harry becomes the Green Goblin and kills Spider-Man, then he will see his father again. Harry hesitantly complies and, figuring out thanks to Norman that Spider-Man is Peter Parker, the new Green Goblin tries many times to kill Spider-Man while having the Punisher track them both down. Harry goes back to OsCorp for better weapons against Spider-Man and the Punisher, but Spider-Man arrives and tells Harry that his father is the Green Goblin, which the latter confirms, to Harry's shock. But Harry realizes that this is his family's legacy to be the Green Goblins, so he confronts Spider-Man and the Punisher again at the George Washington Bridge. Spider-Man defeats Harry by tackling him into the river and destroying his glider, and Harry's unconscious form is taken by the Punisher back to Peter's house for interrogation as to Mary Jane's whereabouts. Later, after the clone of Mary Jane arrives to be mistaken by everyone to be the real MJ, Spider-Man takes Harry to Ravencroft Institute to cure him of his mental insanity as the Green Goblin and make him think his knowledge of Peter being Spider-Man as false. But in the fifth season premiere, The Wedding, when Harry hears that Peter and Mary Jane's clone are getting married, Norman contacts Harry again, inspriring him to escape Ravencroft and team up with Alistair Smythe, now under the employ of the Kingpin's enemy, Silvermane, to create Goblin Warriors, robot battle droids under Harry's command. He decides to use them at Peter and MJ's clone's wedding to kill Spider-Man so that Harry could marry MJ's clone, but the Goblin Warriors fail to kill Spider-Man, thanks to the help of the Black Cat and Smythe's Mega Slayer robot controlled by the Kingpin, and Mary Jane's friend Liz Allen tells Harry that she loves him. This makes Harry think that he's insane again, goes back from his plan on trying to marry MJ's clone and goes back to Ravencroft to be cured of his mental insanity for good. Norman Osborn appears again as Green Goblin in I Really, Really Hate Clones, the first part of two-part series finale, in which he was working for Spider-Carnage and the Kingpin in an alternate reality. This is simply a parallel version of the character in this other universe, as there was nothing that implied of the previous Norman Osborn. When the Green Goblin was confronting the Spider-Men from different realities who had joined forces to stop Spider-Carnage, all of them used their webbing to stick him to a floor of the Kingpin's tower. In the next episode, although he did not appear in it, the Green Goblin likely dies in an explosion that destroys the tower. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' The Green Goblin appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man, voiced by Alan Rachins as Norman Osborn and by Steven Blum as the Green Goblin. Norman is the charismatic yet pompous spirited CEO of OSCorp. He expresses disapproval at his son Harry for not getting offered the ESU lab internship that was given to his friend Peter Parker and constantly tells him to man up to get what he wants. Bent on being the number one in weapons tech, Norman embezzled the designs of Adrian Toomes flight tech and later tipped off the crime boss known as the Big Man to the TRI-CORP technology shipment. In this incarnation, it's an episode long question, who the Goblin really is; Harry or Norman Osborn. The Green Goblin appears as the Crime Lord in background, controlling some events in the show and he is one of the main antagonists of the series. Like many of his previous incarnations the Green Goblin was always well-prepared for combat, usually rigging his surroundings with hidden pumpkin grenades and automatic grenade launchers. His glider, which is shaped into a gargoyle-like bat, carries an assortment of weapons. These include his trademark pumpkin grenades (which make a distinct screaming sound upon detonation), high velocity razorbat-like pumpkins, lasers that shoot from his fingers; a cannon that fires globs of extremely strong restraining adhesives (which the Goblin calls a "Gob-Web Inhibitor though originally the prohibiter prototype"); and a forked tongue-shaped blade that extends from the glider's "jaws". The Green Goblin's personality in this series is similar to the Joker. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' In the TV show, Norman Osborn serves as one of the main villains. He became obsessed with Spider-Man's Powers and seeks to use those powers to create an army to take over New York. To do so, he hired Doctor Octopus to get a hold on Spider-Man's DNA. In order to take revenge on Osborn for his enslavement, Doctor Octopus injects him with a modified sample of Spider-Man's DNA, leading to the creation of the Green Goblin. This version of Green Goblin is a muscular, grotesque, demonic-looking monster, granting him superhuman strength, reflexes, stamina and durability, and enabling him to leap great distances. In the Movies (For the main page on the movie Green Goblin, see here Green Goblin appears in the original Spider-Man trilogy by Sam Raimi. He is portrayed by Williem Dafoe. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Dane DeHaan is playing Harry Osborn/Green Goblin as the main antagonist of the 2014 film, The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Ultimate Spider-Man film series Norman Osborn is the main antagonist of the Ultimate Spider-Man film series. He will be played by Bruce Greenwood. ''Spiderman: Turn Off the Dark'' He also appeared in the Broadway musical and was potrayed by Patrick Page. The Green Goblin comes up with a plan to genetically alter other humans as he did himself. Through his experiments on his former employees, he manages to create six villains: Carnage , Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Lizard, Swarm, and Swiss Miss. The Goblin and his new alliance of criminals - calling themselves the "Sinister Six" - go on a rampage through New York. Spider-Man quickly defeats the Sinister Six as the citizens of New York cheer him on, unaware that the Goblin has managed to escape. The Goblin arrives at the Daily Bugle and tells Jameson to print his plans of dominating the world through genetic mutation. The Goblin also tells Jameson that he gave Spider-Man life, making Jameson believe Spider-Man is in league with the Goblin and therefore giving Spider-Man an even worse image from the Bugle. Later that night, ArachnecomestoPeter in a vision and explains that she is his guardian along with the reminder that being a hero is his destiny and he cannot escape it. While there, the Green Goblin intercepts the club's TV signal and sends a message to Spider-Man threatening his loved ones. Peter takes Mary Jane to his apartment and breaks off their relationship for good so that his enemies won't target her. After telling Mary Jane that he will always love her, Peter takes a walk and realizes that he needs to be a hero not only for Mary Jane but for the world. Spider-Man then recovers his costume from the Daily Bugle and goes after the Green Goblin. The Goblin sits at a piano at the top of the Chrysler Building and humorously boasts to the audience of his plan to destroy New York City. Spider-Man arrives ready to fight, but is soon unmasked when the Goblin reveals he knows Spider-Man's true identity. Peter attempts to revive the good-natured Norman within the Goblin, but to no avail. Peter engages the Goblin in combat, but before he can finish him the Goblin reveals that he has Mary Jane, who now dangles from the Chrysler Building. A flying battle over the audience takes place and when it seems all hope is lost, Spider-Man webs the Goblin to his piano. The Goblin, not realizing this, thrusts the piano over the side of the Chrysler Building, taking him down to his death. After Spider-Man saves Mary Jane, she tells him not to leave and reveals that she has guessed who he is. Peter removes his mask and they embrace. The two contemplate their new life together before sirens begin wailing and Spider-Man swings away. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Comics In the Ultimate Comics, Green Goblin has a similar, but a slightly different role. Norman Osborn was actually the man responsible for the creation of Spider-Man. Oscorp created a mutagen known as OZ, part of their research into super soldiers for S.H.I.E.L.D. Despite being imperfect, Norman Osborn garners much interest in OZ, while not revealing what it actually is. Osborn subsequently begins to fail, as it is unable to deliver on Normans promises. But instead of wearing a costume that resembles the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn was instead mutated into a giant Hulk-like Goblin. In this form, The Green Goblin had superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. He could leap at high distances and generate fireballs. ''Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions'' In Scattered Dimensions, Norman Osborn has a different and darker role. He resigns in the Noir Universe and is the leader of a Mob group known as the Enforcers. Originaly, he was a circus freak, due to his gigantic size, distorted body shape, and scaly green skin. But he escaped, and formed a criminal empire in to finally aquire the power and respect "he deserved". After Hammerhead and Vulture were defeated by the Noir Spider-Man, he used the powers of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to become even more powerful than he already was. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Bombers Category:Legacy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mass Murderer Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Revived Villains Category:Criminals Category:Gadgeteers Category:Kidnapper Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Addicts Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Recurring villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Delusional Category:Betrayed villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Athletic Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Male Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Obsessed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Poisoner Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humans Category:Gunmen Category:Goblins Category:Child Murderer Category:Lego Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Alter-Ego Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Cheater Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Successful Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Arsonists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Trap Master Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Fighter Category:Outright Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Partners in Crime Category:Extortionists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Slanderers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Disney Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyers